Jealousy
by CrazyforTorchwood
Summary: Jack and the docot r have just come back from the year that never was and Jack decides that the doctor has to meet the team. All is going well till it seems like the doctor and Ianto know each other...but where from? Jack/Ianto 10/Ianto slash


As the TARDIS came to a halt a wide grin from ear to ear appeared on Jack's face

"Well Jack looks like the end of the line"

The doctor said sadly turning a knob on the TARDIS controls

"Come with me"

The doctor looked at Jack as if he had grown a second head

"What?"

"Ok maybe not forever but do you want to meet my team?"

The doctor looked reluctant until Martha smiled at him sweetly

"Oh…alright then"

Jack grabbed his coat and led the doctor and Martha out the TARDIS. He pulled them on the perception filter. He pressed a button on his wristband and the doctor and Martha were forced to hold on to each other while Jack laughed at them. Jack had to cover his ears from the eruptions of screams that came their way when they almost reached the ground

"JACK!!!!!!"

Tosh and Gwen screamed running towards the lift. Owen and Ianto's head popped up from the autopsy bay. They too soon came running. Before the lift even touched the ground they all grabbed Jack off and pulled him into a big group hug. Yes even Owen. The doctor and Martha looked on in silent laughter.

"Hey torchwood team I want you to meet my doctor and his companion Martha"

Jack said waving behind them with his arm still round Ianto as everybody else had let go. The doctor and Martha stepped off the lift and greeted them all.

"Toshiko sato! Long time since I've seen you!"

Said the doctor pulling Martha into a big hug

"Same to you doctor"

The doctor then turned to Ianto and Jack

"Ianto"

The doctor said with a big smile on his face

"Hi doctor"

"Ah a much longer time I've seen you though has it not?"

"Yes though it seemed like yesterday"

"Feels like 6 years to me"

The doctor pulled Ianto into a hug leaving Jack with nothing to stand on. Jack looked shocked. He never knew the doctor and Ianto knew each other.

"How about making me your marvelous coffee?"

"As always you gone off tea?"

"Well if you have some I wouldn't mind Martha can help you"

Ianto walked off shaking his head gesturing for Martha to follow him. The rest of the team had excitedly run off to stop all the scanners. Jack stared at the doctor.

"What?"

"You never said you knew Ianto"

"Ah it's been such a long time I thought he had moved on by now"

"So how'd you know each other?"

The doctor was staring at the pterodactyl

"Oh we traveled together once"

Jack stared at him

"What?"

"We traveled together"

"Oh"

Ianto had never told Jack about that. But then again Jack never really asks him. Jack was about to say something when Ianto and Martha came through the kitchen laughing with tea and coffee. Jack decided to keep his mouth shut.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going now is there anything you want?"

"No I'm fine Ianto see you"

"Ok bye"

Ianto walked out of the hub. Martha had gone to the TARDIS to sleep as her and the doctor decided to stay for a few days. Jack finally had the doctor all alone

"So doctor when were you going to tell me that Ianto was one of your many companions?"

The doctor rolled his eyes at Jack not wanting to tell him the secret

"Look Jack just leave it will you?"

Jack glared at him. He would get the answers sometime. The doctor looked at his watch. It was only 9:32pm

"Well Jack I better get a move on see you in the morning"

Before Jack got a chance to say goodbye the doctor ran off out of the hub. Jack didn't find it weird as the doctor always did that. After a few minutes of swiveling on his chair Jack decided t go see Ianto. Maybe he could get answers out of him. Jack grabbed his coat and made his way to Ianto's.

Jack got to Ianto's flat and saw him through the bedroom window. He was taking his tie off. A grin spread itself on Jack's face. He was about to go in when all of a sudden a shadow appeared behind Ianto. Jack started to panic until he saw that it was the doctor. The panic went and was soon replaced with anger and hurt as he saw Ianto turn round. What he didn't see was the shock on Ianto's face. He doctor smiled at Ianto then pulled him into an enthusiastic kiss before pulling the blinds down.

Jack felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his ribcage.


End file.
